What We're Here For
by Ashtree1165
Summary: A touching moment between the Doctor and Amy regarding the TARDIS and leaving. Takes place right after 'The Doctor's Wife'. ONE-SHOT. NO SLASH.


**What We're Here For**

**A short piece I wrote in memory of the Ponds. Two of my favourite companions to ever enter the TARDIS.  
Takes place right after 'The Doctor's Wife'.**

* * *

"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy wondered, carefully leaning against the railing on the staircase as she watched the Doctor tinker beneath the TARDIS console. Fidgeting with and reconnecting the many wires that hung all about from his makeshift swing. To any normal human-being, it would look of just that, an overly complicated mess of twisted and confusing wires. But somehow it all made perfect since to in the Doctor's ancient, brilliant mind. Or at least that's what he said anyway.

At the sound of Amy's question, the Doctor lowered his sonic and tugged his goggles off so that hung loosely around his neck, giving her a small reassuring smile. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, thinking back on the long day they all just had. Immediately after she and Rory woke in their new room -thankfully bunkbedless- the Doctor had already landed the TARDIS on some far away alien planet, ready to bounce off into their new adventure. "It's just that you've been acting a little... off all day is all."

The Doctor scowled a bit and attempted to return to his tinkering. Albeit distracted, yet he was determined to make it work all the same.

Amy sighed, it was just like the Doctor to attempt to avoid the situation entirely when it came to personal things about himself. "It's okay if you're not... you know," she shrugged not really sure how to voice her concern. "After everything on that junkyard planet outside the universe, it's understandable if you're not, you know, feeling great or whatever."

The Doctor glanced at Amy, appreciating her concern but not really wanting it. "I'm fine Pond."

Amy nodded, "right." _That's what you always say._ "You know, you're always telling us how it helps to talk about these sorts of things. And you're always butting into everyone else's personal business, usually to help them and save the planet or whatever. But you hardly ever open up to anyone. If you can't trust us, then what are we here for?"

With that Amy stormed up the small set of stairs, quickly making her way across the console room. Intending to meet Rory at the library pool as earlier promised.

"Pond, wait!" The Doctor called after her. Immediately biting his tongue, wondering why he just did that.

Amy froze, surprised that the Doctor had spoke. Taking his hesitation at her departure as a good sign, Amy quickly leaped across the console room and down the steps to the Doctor once more. "Yes?"

The Doctor sighed heavily, his age reflecting in his tired, glassy eyes. He hadn't slept in days, not since...

"Maybe you're right, maybe it would help to talk." He seemed hesitant to open up.

Amy smiled to herself. This was good, this was progress. The next step: get the Doctor out of his little funk and back to his cheerful old self.

"It's just, the TARDIS..."

Amy nodded, willing the Doctor to continue.

"She's all I really have in the end. It just felt nice to actually know she was there, like really there. Not just as the ship, but actually, physically there."

Any nodded, understand to the best of her ability. She knew what he meant, but she could never fully understand. And that was okay.

The Doctor sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He'd been working on the TARDIS for days, and for once he was good and truly exhausted. "I know it shouldn't bother me but... she's all I have left of home. It's just the two of us. I just- I wish that..."

Amy gave the Doctor a smile, making her way over to him to wrap him in one of her hugs she knew he loved just as much as she did.

He returned the embrace just as fiercely. Holding his young Amelia tightly why he had the chance, burring his face in her hair. "They all leave in the end."

Amy ran her hand down his back in comforting circles. "Yes well, it's not the end yet now is it. We're here for you now, that's all that really matters right?"

Holding her at arms length the Doctor spoke, "you are absolutely correct Amy Pond. I guess I just need someone to remind me sometimes."

Amy smiled warmly, "that's what we're here for."

The Doctor hugged her once more, a quick short embrace. Grateful to have her in his life, no matter how short a period of it it lasted. He knew he'd never forget his Ponds. Whether he liked it or not, they were seared into his hearts for years to come.


End file.
